A New Year
by Pikachuiskewl
Summary: Almost going into her first year of Sobu High school, Komachi has succeeded into pushing Hachiman into improving his relationships with the others but...something has backfired in Komachi's plan. All of the time that Hachiman would spent with Komachi is...gone. All of this going on for weeks on end...it results in Komachi realizing that she rather have Hachiman spend time with her.
1. Chapter 1

...he isn't here again.

Alone at dinner time again, I honestly don't remember the last time we even ate here together.

I get off my seat to put my dishes in the sink as I put away the food from the dinner I made. For awhile I have been only washing one plate every night when it used to be two. Mine and my big brothers, but now there is only just me eating at the dinner table very night. It would of been my parents and I but, yeah they don't really come visit often considering they decided work seemed more fitting to spend their time on. But really I guess it's a good thing they aren't here, I don't really want to face them after what they've done to us.

Shaking my head off such thoughts, I clean up the table and head to bed to check on my phone to just browse around. I don't know but recently...my jumpy attitude isn't there anymore. I don't feel as happy as I used to be. I just feel bored, wait, no not bored. Boredom is when I just have nothing to do, when I've run out of things I find fun. I would say sad is more tuned to this feeling. But is it any different at this point, it seems all the motivation I have for anything is just gone. Waiting is really the only hobby that comes to mind these days.

Thinking back to what I said about my parents, the only thing that really got me through was just...well hanging out with my big brother. I never really realized how much he really got me through the years. Honestly, I think I would of been the lonely kid in the back of the classroom being bullied...like he was.

I think I figured it out though. Oniichan used to be happy and jumpy like I was when our parents were around spending time with us but when they spent more time on work, he kind of just...fell through. I didn't realize it though because he kind of fulfilled that role and really just helped me along the years. And I really love him for that. He was teaching me what it feels to be loved as a person, of what it feels when someone cares for them.

..My parents wouldn't give him that feeling, he didn't have someone to take care of him and because of that, throughout his earlier years it w-would be rough for him. During family holidays when they do visit they kind of look at him with disappointment as if it wasn't their freaking fault. As if it wasn't their fault that THEY failed as parents. They were the reason why Hachiman felt tortured throughout middle school, and I'm grateful that their busy with work so I don't have to see them as much.

But even with what happened to him, I'm not disappointed in what he became, not one single bit...and I cherish him. I...anyway, recently he hasn't been here much to talk to me...to really love me like a big brother would do. Even though he cared for me all these years, I can't help but feel selfish to want more of his time, to keep feeling loved.

As I'm looking at my phone I see a message come from...Oniichan! I open it up happily but dread soon takes over as I see the same results that I have been seeing a lot lately.

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : Komachi I will be arriving soon. Tonight Haruno decided that she wanted to go to an event and forced me to go with her. It was all kind of a pain but its over. I'll be there soon. Make sure you left dinner you slight air head. I don't think Haruno plans on feeding me and has only been teasing at me with food all day. -Friday 8:43 PM_

I look at the message with a stoic face as I read over the words again.

**Haruno**

I look over at the previous messages from this week as well.

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : Sorry, I got caught up in some things with Yukinoshita. She said there was an exhibit of pandas or whatever her obsession is and said as I quote "You seem to never have experience the gift that is pandas and as a person of Sanity, it is my duty to help those of less processing power". I wonder if she ever will be honest and say she just wanted to visit the place. It was just her and I anyway, Yuigahama was too sick from yesterday. I take no fault of that and will hold that to court. I'll be home soon you ahoge.- Thursday 9:32 PM_

**Yukino**

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : I'll be arriving late like yesterday as well. Yuigahama wanted me to go to a sort of cafe with her as repayment for letting me copy her notes when I wasn't paying attention. Sadly her notes were below average as she really is an airhead. It was scribbles and her pencil broke and used one of her coloring pencils to make up for it. It's really is cold though..wish me luck Komachi, make sure the heater is working at home. Yuigahama doesn't have a sweater but I really don't plan on giving her mine. -Wednesday 8:42 PM _

**Yuigahama**

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : Isshiki forced me to go to the mall with her. It has been forever but the pretty lights set up because of Christmas in the mall has gave her some sort of power to keep on going. She has blackmail on me but I can't really do anything about it. I'll tell you more about it later but I'm gonna be home a bit late. Sleep well, I know you have been staying up late reading my manga you upcoming weeb. And I know you are currently reading this. Don't follow my path Komachi it will only lead into ruin. Please sleep, for your brothers sake. Love ya. Tuesday 10:23 PM_

I smile lightly at what he said. We would have conversations like these and just mess around as I tease him and he would get all embarrassed but would still pat my head making me blush...when was the last time that happened. I just can't seem to remember when all that's filling my thoughts is this **harlot.**

**Isshiki**

I told him to get involved with others more but...I didn't think it would lead to me feeling like this. I know if I could derail him away from this...I would. It's a terrible thing to say but I just want things to go back to the way they were. It hypocritical but I can't help it. I'm the one who pushed him to get new friends, and now I want him to abandon them for just a moment. It's pathetic but I just want to feel loved again. I want to spend time with him more...I want my brother back...I miss him. It's not as if I don't see him ever but...just the amount of time I see him now, it's not enough. It may sound selfish but...I want more time with him...I want my brother back. I want him back!

I scroll up more to see what else has been taking up his time.

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : Tell you're little bug friend to stop calling me Oniisan. If you haven't guess I'm at Kawasaki's house helping her study for her scholarship. Really its all bothersome considering Keika decided to come up and make me a babysitter now. Er, kind of, we just played Mario Kart. I prefer not to answer if I went easy on her as my shame continues to this moment. All in all 7/10 wouldn't do again. But now I have to stay a bit longer considering we couldn't study much. Sleep well tonight Komachi and keep out of my Manga shelf. -Monday 9:12 PM_

**Kawasaki **

To know brother is taking care of Keika as if she was something he deeply cared about was...it hurt me. It made me mad to know that I'm just stuck here knowing that he is somewhere else caring for others as well...and others caring for him as well. I should be there. it should be him caring for me and me caring for him but instead...there are others.

**I fucking hate it. **

A bit of anger slipped out of my mind as it surprised me a bit. I never really was the one to get angry and even to the point of cursing was kind of unheard of with me, so this really surprised me as this slipped in my mind unconsciously.

But

It didn't feel out of place of what I was feeling right now. It was as if it told what I wanted to yell out and scream to the world. But I can't. Not only will Oniichan hate me for it, it might cause a bigger rift in our relationship, and I never want that to happen. He cares for them whether he would like to admit it or not. He really does care for them, whether I like it or not.

I grip my phone tightly as I lay in bed knowing this is a fact I can't just change.

A rift is already starting between us and he hasn't noticed. But I have for a while now. I grip on to my phone tightly as I continue to scroll up and up to see the other messages Oniichan has sent me.

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : You haven't waken up yet but I'm just sending a message for when you do to tell you that I'm gonna be spending the whole day with Miura helping her with her tennis stuff. I don't know how this came to be though...she kind of scared me into it but my body refused me to decline. It was like staring at Medusa except the whole, you know, death thing. Anyway that is pretty much it, I might arrive late, so just have fun the whole day in the house. No boys, I feel like our old man mentioning that. - Sunday 7:23 AM_

**...Miura**

A newcomer really but she just came out of nowhere and started taking up Oniichan's time as well. Guess she realized Hayama wasn't really was she looking for, but the thing that I just can't stop thinking about is how laughable it is for her. For her to realize she found someone who shows how it feels to feel truly loved and thinks she can take it all for herself.

**It pisses me off to think she has a chance being so late. **

To take interest in taking Oniichan away, it angers me knowing she thinks she can just come along out of nowhere and try and take away him for herself.

I'm also confused on why Oniichan keeps insisting on No boys. I promised him I wouldn't date now and I stay true to my word! I just care about him more than dating now I guess...u-uh anyway, I thought she was the final one but really this last one surprised me.

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : Komachi help call 911. Hiratsuka has her fist ready but for now I told her that we should get ramen so she could flaunt her young looks. It doesn't even make sense I just appealed to that nature of her. Alas, there is a time limit till she realizes my manipulation. For now her face is red, but soon it will be red with fury. Take this poem to a publisher. I think I'm gonna die KOMACHI CALL 911. I'm texting this in the bathroom KOMACHI SEND SABLE! -Saturday 8:34 PM_

These silly messages, they really make me happy knowing he won't change despite the rift forming but the context of them. I despise it. Reading these messages in a mood like this, it just feels like some sick joke. That my Oniichan is spending time with someone else, caring for other people, while he tells me about every event, mocking me.

I knew he was joking here but that first sentence gave me this kind of anxiety that just made me feel like nothing is worth it anymore. That if something bad really happened then, really whats the point. I don't know, but I was relieved to know Oniichan was safe. If anyone really did hurt him on purpose, or hurt his heart. **I don't think I would hold back on hurting them. **

**Hiratsuka **

I don't mean to be mean here but I thought she would of gave up dating a long time ago. In fact, I don't think she actually ever went on a date, I'm sure that all of them have led with them not showing. Thinking about it now, it's pathetic. I guess Hiratsuka decided to take a chance and try my Oniichan, really never thought this would of happened. I was sure she was gonna end up with someone at some point considering her looks but her personality...I guess only a few can really handle her and still enjoy being around here.

Aah, I understand. Oniichan is the only one to really hang out with Hiratsuka and for both parties to enjoy their time. It's just weird! Isn't she 24 or 25!? She's his teacher, and should just keep it professional and NOT TAKE UP SO MUCH OF HIS **TIME!**

I look at all these messages and see how each of them take a day out of the week. And here I am, with no days with him. But this is gonna change. I'm going to change it. Tomorrow will be different. I will be sure of it. Hiratsuka shouldn't be free as Winter Break is gonna come and these days are busy so...Tomorrow, I can hang out with Hachiman again. I know this is only temporary, but this is all I got. I don't want it temporary, I want it to be permanent and in fact...I don't just want one rare days...I want them all...I lov-

I don't think I'm in the right mindset now I need to clear my mind and rest. I should try to put all of this behind me. Tomorrow I can hang out with out my brother again. With Hachiman... I will make sure it won't be ruined.

I put my phone away to not look back at those messages and forcefully shut it off. Maybe I should rest up now, gotta wake up early tomorrow to prepare!

I finally sleep knowing that tomorrow is gonna be a big day for me and Oniichan. I rest my head on my pillow not worrying about the texts.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_ Oniichan (Best Brother Ever) : Haruno took us to her apartment insisting that its too late for me to go home even though it barely 9. I guess I'm going to be sleeping here tonight. I'll be there tomorrow so don't worry when I'm not in my room tomorrow alright. You better not be reading this now by the way. Get some sleep! Also pray for me cause I don't think there is two beds in her apartment. I think I'm gonna make a makeshift bed though so I should be fine. Anyway goodnight Komachi. Tomorrow Hiratsuka might come over to make me help her on paper work so don't freak out if she comes early in the morning...I think that's all of it...I'm honestly trying to stall so I don't have to go back to talking to Haruno...I'm running out of words...okay goodnight. __\- 9:02 PM. Friday_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Before**

"Where are we going Komachi" Oniichan asked in an annoying matter. Hehe, act annoyed all you want Oniichan, but deep down inside under that rotten shell of his, I know he is having fun. I mean what is better than going on a trip with your very own Komachi!

"When running into a wild Komachi I seem to lose funds every time"

Ech! How did h-

"You're picking up the Hikigaya Habit Komachi, be proud," He says while giving me a smirk that oozes shameful pride making me feel disappointed with myself.

"Well if you can read minds now, where am I taking us then hmm!"

"If I were to read your mind I would hear nothing but air-Hey!" I grab onto his ahoge and pull it down.

"No insulting Komachi you bully!" I continue to yank on his hair as onlookers question whether to call help for witnessing domestic violence.

"Why did you even want us to go here, my blanket of warmth cries for me," He says giving a creepy frown.

"Don't question Komachi Oniichan. We are going on an adventure!" He gave a look of disbelief as I said that.

"We are in the shopping center, and its 10:00 am. I feel betrayed by those words."

I giggle at what he said and continue taking the lead of our destination. Let's see, what is there to do here...Frick I don't know. In all honesty, I don't know where we are going either but I'm sure I can figure it out as time passes. I just wanted to hang out with bro after not being able to for a while...

This is one of the few times where Oniichan is free and I quickly took advantage of that. I don't remember the last time we walked like this just for fun. Ever since Oniichan has been busy with what he has been doing it's been lonely without him. I mean, I do hang out with friends from time to time so I guess its not that. I guess being lonely isn't it but, I don't know why but, eh who cares. It's time to enjoy this time!

Oniichan suddenly puts his hand on my head and I instinctively rub against it. A head pat! Did Komachi do something good!

"You were about to hit the wall." He said deadpanned.

I finally gain a sense of my surroundings and notice that we really are walking nowhere.

"Komachi, do you not know where are we going?"

I squirm and look down at embarrassment. I forgot that to enjoy the day we have to be actually doing stuff. Aahh I should have suggested a marathon of watching shows. Just us in the living room under a blanket eating snacks. That would of been comfier...Wait! Maybe we can just eat breakfast around here and then quickly go back and continue on from there! Genius Komachi!

Quickly getting out of my embarrassment, I point accusingly at Oniichan as my ahoge moves with my finger adding an effect to my stand. Oniichan looked confused at what I was doing as I decided to become a crusader right then and there.

"Don't blame Komachi! I was just trying to plan this day for us! So you should of been the one to say something earlier!" He is quickly taken back as his eyes widen at my allegation at him. I know Oniichan was clearly in the right here but I can't let it go Oniichan caught me in an embarrassing moment! Ah, so he brings out his stand now!

"W-What! You were the one that said follow me! Maybe its because you are turning into an airhead! Is Yui affecting you!" He pointed accusingly at me as his ahoge betrays him and droops away. As expected! His stand is weak! Victory is sealed for...wait...Yui?

I smirk at our actions but take note of what he said. _'Yui'._ I guess Oniichan is getting close to Yui after all. I mean, I noticed in other aspects as well as while he is still the same old Oniichan he is a bit more jumpy as well these past few months along with other new qualities. I turn my head towards him and while he is still confused at my accusation, being with my big bro now puts my unknown fears away.

Now while his weakness is down! Seven seconds have passed! Now is the time!

ZA WARUD-

"Ow!" Oniichan flicked me.

"Stop screaming out your secret attacks before actually doing them. First of all, it gave it away easily and Second of all, speaking from experience Komachi, you are going down a dark path." Oniichan shudders.

I grin up at him as he quickly pats my head again as he looks away from embarrassment.

"Yare Yare d-"

"You said the reference! Yay!"

I quickly take his arm and wrap it around my own.

"Now! On to the first breakfast place we find!"

Oniichan sighs as he quickly complies and starts walking with me by his side.

"Did you even bring money."

"Nope!"

"...I'm running low on funds..."

Its alright Oniichan! Komachi will be sure to account that into the points system!

"Can points give me my money back"

"Komachi repays with Love!"

"Hachiman would like to trade love for money please"

"Nuh-uh! Not enough money to trade for that amount!" I say hugging him from behind. He sighs as he drapes his arm and pats my head once again, making me give out a sound of satisfaction.

"Guess I'm stuck with a Komachi," He says looking down at me while smiling, making me feel a special feeling in my heart.

...

...

...

"Will you two be participating in the Couples Special?" An elderly woman asks us. We decided to go to a more family-friendly area and decided to go here after noticing that everywhere was packed for breakfast. And with that question, Oniichan shakes his head.

"Oh! Are you two siblings?"

"Yup! Me and my big bro are finally enjoying our time with each other!" I yell as I hug him, making him clearly uncomfortable with chatting for fun with random people. And with that, she seats us to a booth as Oniichan and I sit on the same side. The booths themselves seem fairly worn down but I guess it gives that sort of special feeling to this cafe. It's like hangout spot friends would go-to for years and years to come! And speaking of this place.

"Why didn't we take that offer? We could have pretended" I ask.

"Well we are siblings aren't we, so the special wouldn't apply to us" He simply says as he tries to understand what a "parfait" is on the menu.

"...Is it a drink or a meal..." He continues to question the strange item.

"But Oniichan! The Discount!" I say snapping him out of his thinking.

"I...yeah we should have pretended goddammit..." I giggle at his mood and just simply hug his arm soothing his grumbling as he looks down. Ahhh! That's too cute! No wonder many people have eyes for him...hm

Yeah...no wonder

We continue looking at our menu's before Oniichan decides that he must simply be out of style with food and decides to get a simple ramen bowl. I decide to just get grilled fish, already planning to making Oniichan feed me some fish as I feed him the ramen. Ahh! I can already imagine it! With a huff of pride, I put down my menu and hand it to the waitress and

"WAIT"

Oniichan looks deadpanned at me as I scare the Waitress to death.

"Um! Miss! Can you take our picture?" I ask her while handing her my phone.

"Oh is that all? No need to fuss so much then." She teases me when I yelled

Looking down in embarrassment, I finally grab Oniichan's arm and drape it over my shoulder as I give a peace sign.

...

"Alright! Here you go! We'll be back with your food!" She says handing back my phone. Oniichan takes his arm and we sit in comfortable silence. I giggle as I stare at the photo with Oniichan looking to the side while blushing as I give out my signature pose. I smile solemnly appreciating this moment...really...This really makes me happy. It seems so calming being with him and I just feel pure happiness when I'm able to be with him.

_Why do others get to experience this too, it should just be for me_

Huh? I, what? The chatter of other people in this cafe brings me out of my stupor as I continue to wonder about Hachiman.

Looking to my side Oniichan seems to be looking through the window, looking at passerby's but this time, with a small smile is embedded on his face. But looking at this I wonder, do others see this sight often? Does Yui get to look at this smile every day at school? Does she get to make him feel happy too? Does she get to tease him? Is she able to feel the happiness I'm feeling? I...hate knowing they get to experience this. I don't know why but, it makes me feel a pang in my heart.

Looking at Oniichan more I notice how unnoticeable he can be at times. He seems to mind his own business and trying to maintain a distance with strangers unless he is forced to talk to them. He as well isn't extravagant in a sense where people immediately notice him being absent from a class. Honestly, I don't think they notice him if he were there either way.

But, in a selfish way, I'm glad about that. I'm one of the few people that really knows what he is like. To know that he really is a person that makes you feel honestly happy...so...

Why do so many people recently seem to be noticing my Oniichan? Why do people like Yuigahama seem to take notice of my Oniichan? Why can't they fall in love with someone else? Why can't they just _leave us alone?_

"Hey Komachi," He says catching me looking at him

"Y-Yeah?" I ask clearly caught off guard

"You look adorable today you know that"

I quickly become beet red as I lightly punch his arm and he chuckles while still looking through the window. Ahh, I truly do feel happy now.

...

"Hikki!"

Time seemed to have stopped for me. I don't know why but when I saw her face full of happiness I felt a sense of anger within me. At that moment for me, she wasn't moving, neither was the people around me. Everything seemed frozen. I just felt helpless. But I just couldn't pinpoint why. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. Yui Yuigahama is here. And she might eat breakfast with us. And she might join us in our conversations. And she might...take Oniichan away from me.

"Hikki I didn't know you were here today! Oh! Hi Komachi!" I wave at her while wondering why did this happen. While this seems to be fate playing with me, I start to wonder if this really was a coincidence.

"What do you mean you didn't know I was gonna be here. I texted you I couldn't go to the park with you and Sable cause Kom-"

"Ahhh! Don't worry about that Hikki!" She says nervously.

Did she, plan this out? Was she just wandering around hoping to spot my Oniichan and ruin our time?

"Also! I saw you and was wondering If I could have breakfast with you! I would have made my own breakfast but I didn't have any cereal and...uh...eh" She says while looking down on her inability to cook.

"Did you forget how to go to the grocery store and buy cereal"

"N-No! I just thought that maybe I should eat here!"

"Go ahead. But quick question, did you bring your own money?"

"Ehh..hehe!" Yuigahama rubbed the back of her head and looked away shamefully. Giving out a sigh, Oniichan just gave up and decided to just buy Yui something to eat as well. She sat across from both of us and I tried to offer my meal with her but she insisted to leave myself to enjoy my meal by myself. I guess she really did plan to find her Hikki.

"I know! How about we get a big meal together and share it together Hikki!" Yuigahama says with a proud look. I freeze up when she says share but continued to ignore it as I look around at the cafe. It seems that they want to show a more "romantic" atmosphere, I guess the waitress mistook us as a couple for good reason. Well, knowing that I think they might mistake them for a...

"Ne Yui. Are you sure you just don't wanna share with me? I'm not that hungry either way. In fact, after this, I was thinking I ca-" I say in a rush fearing what might come next only to be interrupted again.

"I know! We can even do the Couples Promotion and get a discount so it doesn't seem as expensive Hikki!"

***Thump***

...Ow. That, hurt. The pang returned to my heart. I tilt my head towards him asking if he really was gonna act like a couple just for a discount. I mean, the thought of us doing it didn't seem bad and it is for a discount but, knowing It's gonna be with Yui and Oniichan it just, well, It makes me feel sad for some reason. It's as if someone stole something from me.

"Cmon Hikki it's just gonna take like a minute!" Yui kept insisting over and over again while she was puffing out her cheeks. She really did look beautiful. I wonder If I can even compete with her on looks.

"I guess-" He was cut off again but Yui. She really did want to push this huh.

"Yay! Um, Excuse me! Me and Hikki would like to do the Couples Promotion" She said grabbing ahold of his h-h-hand across the table. She looked genuinely happy doing that while Oniichan looked like a mess confused."

***Thump***

While at this point I would have thought this as sweet, it just breaks my heart even more. Watching Yui be happy with my brother makes me feel as If I don't need to be part of Oniichan's life to make him happy.

"Oh, you two are a couple? How Sweet! Were you late?" She asked. He looks down and squirms at Yui holding his hand.

Why...Why are you doing this now Yui? You already had a day with him, isn't that enough. Do you want to take more of such little time I have with him? Do you want him all for yourself already? They continue their conversation but I just can't seem to think straight anymore.

"Well since you already ordered, I can apply the discount to that order and you guys can just order something else as well," the waitress tells them.

"Hikki and I would like..."

I can't seem to think at all. Why is she doing this to me...Why can't she let me enjoy this time? Why can't they just leave us alone? Wh-

"Komachi, are you alright?"

I leave my stupor and look at the worried eyes of my Oniichan. He puts his hand on my shoulder as Yui also looks worried. Wow, Yui really looks worried. I'm starting to feel guilty now for thinking about all that stuff...

"U-Uh yeah! I just feel a little sleepy that's all!" I say to them trying to make it seem less weird.

"After breakfast why don't we go home alright? You can rest there" Oniichan says with a meager smile. But while it may seem like a small reassurance to him, it made my heart flutter again. T-That's right! I still have the rest of the day with him! Maybe I was just overreacting. I should stop worrying and just enjoy the time now, I'm with Yui as well! I should be a good friend! Ahh, stupid Komachi stop overthinking things!

"Okay Oniichan!" I yell enthusiastically. All my energy seems to have come back all of a sudden. I give a salute as I hold his arm once again. Yui smiles as well as she giggles and continues conversing with Oniichan, as I even join in. So the plan is still back in motion! The waitress brings us our food as we go on as normal. They stop doing the Couple antics giving me a feeling of relief as we eat the food as normal. Wait! I forgot!

"Hachiman! Say ahh!" I pick up a piece of my fish and try to feed him. At first, he resists but after a few seconds he gives in and eats the food as he grabs a couple of noodles with his fork and feeds me as well. Ahh! It's adorable every time! I feel warm in my heart! But as I'm enjoying this moment I see Yui look in contemplation as she stares at her piece of honey toast

"Um... Hikki, do you want me to feed you too?"

***Thump***

Oniichan looks confused while slightly flustered. Meanwhile, Yui looked red as a strawberry.

"I-I mean since Komachi did that I thought I might as well you know?" Yui tried to reason.

"Uh, I just do that for fun from time to time you don't need to do that Yui!" I tried to reason with her. But it seems she looks at this as an opportunity to take another step forward, further hurting my chest.

She takes a piece of her honey toast and shakily guides it near Oniichan to eat. I looked at Hachiman and while still blushing, he slowly takes a bite and says thank you while looking away.

***Thump***

...

The meal ended not long after that. I was still determined to push away the sadness in my heart but right now I'm glad I can still spend the rest of the day with Oniichan. Really I thought I wasn't going to feel happy the rest of the way, but I know once we get home, that happiness will come back knowing I'm gonna be with him! Oniichan pays the bill and we leave the cafe.

"Can I walk home with you guys! I want to talk a little more." Yui asks us.

We agree as I saw no reason not too. I was still going to be able to spend time with Oniichan so I thought talking with Yui seemed to do no harm. After a train ride, and a few minutes of walking we arrived at our front door with Oniichan and Yui talking back and forth with Yui getting flustered every now and then, further hurting my chest for some reason, with the only thing helping me is knowing we are almost home.

I was about to say goodbye to Yui but then she caught me before I could say anything.

"Could I go inside for a while and keep talking, I really do enjoy these talks Hikki," Yui says while blushing.

"U-Uh...sure," Oniichan says while unlocking the door.

***Thump***

..Ow, that pang in my heart again. It keeps hurting. I give out a look of sadness as Yui and Oniichan quickly take notice of me.

"Komachi, maybe you should take a quick nap alright?" Oniichan asks while looking worried.

I quickly nod not wanting to view Yui and Hachiman together. I quickly go on my bed and think about nothing as I drape the blanket over me and let sleep overtake me, wishing it will make the pain in my chest go away.

...

...

"Hello? Hachiman? Are you there" I ask around the house trying to find if where he is so we could continue spending time with each other. The pain from my heart didn't go away as I wished and now all I want to do is just see him. I slept for around 30 minutes but start to worry if 30 minutes was too long. I keep frantically looking around trying to find my Oniichan only to find a note on the fridge door written in sloppy childish handwriting.

_"Hewwo Komachi! I hope you feel rested after your nap! I know that feeling of wanting to nap every day too so don't worry! I convinced Hikki that you seemed a bit too sleepy and needed a bit of time alone to rest up so don't worry, I took him off your hands! Yuigahama Yui advice for the day! Drink lots of milk and grow strong bones! I think that's how it works. Anyway, rest well! Hikki and I are at the park with Sable if you are wondering, don't worry though, we will send pictures. Get well Komachi!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

***Thump***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikigaya Pov -Before the Park- Flashback Cont.  
**

I wonder how Komachi is feeling right now. She seemed so hyper during our trip. I guess maybe we went too early and she got sleepy. I went to go check on her sleeping only to be bombarded with a flash of pink that broke all boundaries that was my personal bubble.

"Yes, hello. Welcome to my personal space. May I help you?" I say as I put my arms up to put some distance between us. A pout came out of Yui as her cheeks seemed to keep inflating, reminding me of a certain vice-president from a show. Love is indeed war.

"Shaddup! I was just going to ask if Komachi was going to be fine?" Yui kept trying to grab my arms to rid of my personal bubble defenses, but you fool! I have-never mind she's stronger. Bruised ego aside, I decided to go for a cheap shot.

"Just give me some space! First of all, I'm positive that she is just tired. We woke up a bit early and you probably tired her out with your energy and-Oh hey Komachi." The second she looked away I flicked her forehead putting some distance between us. Yui started rubbing a growing red spot on her forehead. A moan came out that made me question where was the fine line between erotic and normal moans.

"Just wait till I tell sable about this!" Yui continued to rub her forehead, her cheeks puffing out more and more. I wonder if it's possible for someone to explode that way. I'm sure if Yui were to somehow achieve this goal, it would put Vegeta's final explosion to shame.

"You act as if Sable hasn't already fallen to the dark side. I'm sure Sable will agree with my actions once I give him one of my head pats. I'm thinking about turning it into a business."

"Ugh, don't mention your dream again Hikki..."

For context, whether if it was a nightmare or something else, I once had a dream where I ran a store where I would head pat every pet that their owner would bring in, healing them of all their illnesses. A weird dream, but then it got even weirder when a certain Gahama dressed up in a poor imitation of a dog costume for head pats. While still a dream, I wonder if it's not far from the actual truth for Yui to act like that.

I then woke up in a state of horror after Sable spoke to me, calling me his son. Out of wonder and genuine curiosity from that dream, I asked Yukino if a such a business can be created. I was met with a loan of 100 yen to start my business. To this day, I take it as a success. I'm thinking about getting it framed as sign of successfully negotiating against a Yukinoshita.

"Hikki you're monologuing again." Yui said helpfully as she giggled at my pathetic state.

"Sigh, Sorry. But to be fair it isn't my fault, a pink haired creature infected my mind to lose track of my thoughts" And really, that is the whole truth. After hanging out with Yui, I seemed to have gained some of her personality traits. The traits being losing track of my thoughts...Wait. Am I becoming an air-head! Wait no let's look at this logically. Ever since Yui and I started to hang out more, I become invested in my thoughts and lose track of what is happening. Everything seems normal there. But...

All of a sudden, a court appeared in my mind.

_"The council will now take your case. Please state the situation and your stands." A younger Hachiman stated with an absolute aura of professionalism. But his childlike voice ruined the aura completely._

_A spotlight on the prosecutors stand revealed an older Hachiman alike to the original one. The only difference was that he was wearing glasses with his hair slicked back. Another spotlight revealed another clone on the defense stand, with his hair down and dead-fish eyes out to the world. Both wearing suits that screamed "Please Notice that I am a lawyer".  
_

_"The prosecution is ready, your Honor"_

_"The Defense is ready, you Honor"_

_The younger grade-schooler Hachiman squinted at each of them only for him to sigh. He slammed his gavel. "You may begin" While meant to be intimidating, it only screamed adorableness._

_"You see honor, our loner appreciations and passions have been invaded by a disease. Our suspect has been basking in the presence of a poison. A poison with no cure." He then slammed a folder down filled with blank papers. "AIRHEADNESS. Look at the man on the stand! His eyes scream guilty! He is being infected!" He said pointing to the original Hachiman on the suspect stand._

_"W-wait that isn-" _

_"OBJECTION!" The clone at the defense stand slammed down another folder filled with blank papers. "It seems you are still a rookie prosecutor. If I were to guess, your evidence would be that he is losing track of his thoughts?"_

_The prosecutor nodded his head. "Precisely. Only an airhead would easily do such a thing. As shown before, Yui Yuigahama, during the hours of the Service Club or ventures with the suspect, would go from topic to topic without any end goal. She would get lost in her thoughts and would speak without any coherent purpose. And, our suspect is beginning to exhibit such traits. He has changed from his loner origins and...?" As the prosecutor was going to continue, he saw the defense wagging his finger back and forth, with a smirk of confidence._

_Holding up another piece of blank paper, the defense began to read off of it._

_"The Definition of monologue- a__ long, tedious speech by one person during a conversation or in their own mind. Now, our suspect has always done such an action since the beginning of our loner days, correct?" The prosecutor nodded his head.  
_

_"And wouldn't you say, that during our monologues, it would be a quick thought that would exit our minds later on. It held no importance, no real purpose...so we could say...that our monologues...similar to Yuigahama's thoughts...had no end goal as well?"_

_The prosecutor while rubbing his chin, suddenly flinched back as if a shock wave hit him._

_"Order! Order! Order! Now, what does this mean!" The grade-schooler said with genuine curiosity. _

_"Why Honor! It means that our suspect did not poison our origins of being a Loner. No! He already had the trait to begin with! And I dare-say this this "trait" only adds on to his origins! It isn't a trait of airheadness, no! It's a trait of a loner that our suspect already had!" _

_"Wha-!" The prosecutor flinched back with such vigor as his clenched his teeth. "Grrrr. Then if you are so confident defense, why don't you explain how our suspect as well can't seem to focus on one topic lately. Explain that!" He said while pointing a finger at the defense._

_"Tsk, tsk tsk. It is simple. This "airhead" trait you speak of, isn't an airhead trait at all." The defense pointed his finger at the prosecution. "IT IS A NORMAL TRAIT THAT EVERYONE HAS!" _

_Chaos ensued in the court as everyone began to question the case itself._

_"Order! Order! Order! Before I say my verdict, let me think this through!" The young Hachiman said while banging his gavel._

_..._

_..._

_"I didn't understand half the words you two said" The young Hachiman said sheepishly. _

I exited my imaginary court as I came out even more confused than before.

"Don't call me a creature-Ah!" Yui let out a sound of embarrassment as I suddenly grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Yui." While the space between us were one sable's distance away, I was able to feel her breath on my cheek.

"M-hm? Y-Yes?" She said in a trance.

"If I ever turn into an airhead, tell Sable to maul me. He will understand" I state in a serious aura surrounding me.

"eh...EHHHH!?"

* * *

**Yui Pov -Park-  
**

"Sometimes I wonder if Sable likes you more than me" I said as I noticed the bliss expression of sable on our way to the park. I know Hikki's head pats feel nice but this is unfair! Anyway, after making sure Komachi was sleeping, we walked to my house to get, as Hikki weirdly quotes " the beast that is to wreak havoc upon the park." But then that image soon went away when Sable immediately came to be cradled in Hikki's arms and nuzzled against his face.

And I could totally tell Sable was giving me a "Ha" expression! You traitor! We were suppose to be a team! No treats tonight!

...

Okay maybe one treat. His puppy eyes got me...

"You're walking into the street Yui" Hikki said making me realize where I was walking. He grabs a hold of my sleeve, pulling me towards the sidewalk. H-Hey! I-I'm not a child!

"A-Ah! I was...This is your fault! I started thinking in my head now more because of you!" I shout lightly punching him in the arm while making sure to not hit Sable. I continue punching him until-

"Ow!" H-he flicked me! He chuckled at me rubbing my forehead and right when I was going to call him a meanie.

"There there. Just don't wander off again. Don't really want you to get hurt Yui" He said while patting my head and smiling slightly.

I just looked down while blushing as Sable continues to woof in excitement when we start to see the park. His smile really is dangerous...I try to fight down my blush but it doesn't seem to work...Now that I think about it. Us walking through the park with Sable...It's almost as if we are a couple. I could imagine it. Hehehe...Me and Hikki after a day of work in the future, relaxing by walking around in the park as Sable being cradled in Hikki's arms. Then we go back home and...

Steam starts to leave my ears. I yelp in surprise, scaring both Hikki, Sable, and other strangers around the park. Everyone is looking at me!

"I wonder what they are doing?"

"Couples are so weird these days..."

"That poor dog..."

Ahh! I need to do something!

"S-So Sable! Are you excited to play around in the park!" Ahh! Sable's Whimpering! I-I didn't scream that loud! Hikki gave me a light glare. Why am I getting scolded! In the end, Hikki had to head pat him to calm him down while giving everyone around a quiet apology.

Hehe...I think I'm gonna die from embarrassment. Hikki then chuckled at my state, adding fuel to my already red face.

"Isn't Yui a weirdo Sable?" While he tried to make the situation no longer awkward, I could tell he was getting awkward himself with talking to Sable in public. Uwahh! Make this nightmare stop!

"Woof!" Sable said putting his own two cents. Don't agree Sable! I quickly went in front of Hikki and grabbed a hold of Sable's paws.

"Sable, don't fall to the dark side! You won't leave me for Hikki, right?"

Sable looked at me with a blank expression. Just right when I was going to sulk again, Hikki gave a laugh at my reaction.

"And just like that, Sable has fallen to the loner side"

"Woof!"

"Wha! You two are traitors! Meanies!" I hid myself in my hoodie, but it's hard to look mad when my hoodie had puppy ears on top. While I should be acting mad, Hikki continued to laugh with Sable. Hearing his laugh, I couldn't help myself but smile at the sound.

"I'm never talking to you two ever again!" I say in a playful tone.

"Ah. It seems that Sable and I have to go on a trip then. It was nice knowing you Yui." Hikki said while walking a bit faster to the now visible park.

"W-Wait for me!"

...

...

...

...

After we ended up reaching the park, Hikki and I ended up sitting on a bench while Sable ran around on the grass. I looked to make sure Sable didn't wander off too far as Hikki read his light novel thingy. While we sat in silence, I feel like I could stay here forever. Next to Hikki. It really does feel like we are dating...But... when I think about it. Is that really something that can happen. Me and Hikki...

_Do it now Yui! Tell him your feelings!_

_B-But I can't. What about the others!_

_You can't let them steal him! He was meant to be yours! You met him first!  
_

_But, what if Hikki was suppose to end up with someone like Yukino. They both seem close.  
_

_Not if you don't do something about it...You deserve this happiness...You will regret it if are you aren't able to say those three words._

_But, Yukinon is my friend! I know she loves him too! I can't do that to her...no matter how much I want to._

_You two are meant to be with each other. What are you scared of?_

_That he doesn't love me back..._

_..._

"Oy, are you alright" Hikki said breaking me out of my thoughts. While he didn't show it, I could tell he looked a bit worried.

"Y-Yeah. I-Im alright! I was just wondering that, well, I wonder how the future will end up like"

"Hm? You're thinking of something like that all of a sudden?" He said putting his novel away. "Why think of something like that now?"

"Well, our winter break just started. And I know this is a time to make memories but, I'm a bit, scared Hikki" I said while looking away. He sighs as he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Everything that we all have worked for. Everything that the Service Club has come to be. It all could be ruined just because of these stupid feelings. But at the same time...I don't want these feelings to go away. I want to share these feeling with Hikki and be by his side. I want to be together with Hikki but...

Right when he was going to say something, I cut him off as my fears start to come out.

"What if everyone we have starts to get ruined. What if everything we worked for breaks apart just like that Hikki! I don't want that to happen! I love what we all have! I don't want to lose that!" My eyes start to get blurry as tears look as if they are to fall any moment. But right when I was going to break down, Hikki hugged me making me gasp.

"Yui, I, look it's hard to promise that everything will go perfect but, you don't have to fear everything won't be here anymore. I'll be here Yui. I know that somethings may come up but..." He looked away obviously embarrassed at what he was saying.

"Hikki..."

"Considering how clumsy you are, if you ever fall I'll be there to catch you. So don't be scared Yui..." He said blushing more than I thought he could ever.

...

_chu~_

I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him on the cheek.

Hikki turns into a stuttering mess as I giggle at his state. I'm one step closer to my dream.

_Confess to him now!_

_...No, not now. I just want to enjoy what we all have now._

_...Don't be too late next time. You never know when it's going to be too late._

_I know but...I hope my red thread is wrapped around Hikki's finger as it is on mine. I just have to hope._

"Thank you Hikki..."

"N-No problem just, warn me next time. My years of a loner are catching up to me..." He said while finding a piece of grass interesting, obviously ignoring me. Hehehe, so cute.

"Alright Hikki..."

I just have to hope nothing comes between Hikki and I. Please fate, let me have this...

I lean my head on Hikki's shoulder as he sighs and pulls out his novel again.

I really do wish I could stay here forever.

"Uwahh! Sable don't wander too far!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**An hour before the Park**

"eh...EHHHH?"

"Never mind. Let's just go get Sable or as I prefer to call him, the beast that is to wreak havoc upon the park" He says with a glint in his eyes. Ugh, Hikki is lucky his weirdness adds to his adorableness. Right before I we were to leave, I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! Wait! Before we go, can I write Komachi a note about where we are going Hikki! I don't want her wondering where we went." Hikki eyes went wide as he forgot to leave a hint to where he was going.

"Yeah do that. I'll wait outside...Can't believe I forgot to do that. Am I really becoming an airhead?" Hikki muttered while leaving the house. Huh, wonder what that was about.

I walk to the kitchen and grab a piece of paper and pencil from the drawers. Let's see...my writing really does look childish. But I am done! I put the pencil away and stamp the paper onto the fridge door. But right when I was going to leave, I decided to see Komachi one more time before leaving with Hikki.

I walk down the Hallway until I saw a half opened door. I walked in only to see Komachi softly breathing into her blanket.

"Uh...Hi Komachi" I whispered at her. I giggled when she snuggled closer to her pillow. I guess she really was tired.

"Sorry for making noise, hehehe...I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Hikki so much. I also want to ask for a selfish favor. I know you can't hear me but...I hope you are still able to come through in the end" I continue to whisper softly. She wrinkles her nose as her snuggles even closer to her pillow. So adorable!

"I...love Hikki Komachi. And I hope one day that you can call me your big sister. I just...wanted to ask that you support me Komachi. And I know there may be others but, I just want fate to let me have this one thing, and I guess I'm too selfish to let others take this away from me. As gross as Hikki says it, I can see you being a really great sister to him. So please...wish me good luck Komachi" I gently pat her head as I close the door behind me.

At least I know I can count on Komachi to support me on closing the distance between Hikki and I.

Wish me luck Komachi!


End file.
